Los juegos del hambre 75especiales
by Arohita
Summary: una niña normal se ve implicada en tretas del Capitolio y deberá amoldarse a los deseos del Capitolio para salvar a su amor y a ella,pero obedecer órdenes no está en sus pensamientos...
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde extremadamente calurosa aquí dónde vivo,en San Pedro del Pinatar. No había sombra alguna en la calle y ésta estaba vací el noroeste venía una ola de calor de esas que que te secan la garganta,con mucha humedad y con un viento seco.

Yo siempre he sido muy calurosa y odio este tiempo;y por ello la gente me llama rara aunque no los soy. Sólo que me gusta más el frío que el calor.

Estoy muy cansada,hoy he andado por todo el pueblo sin descanso y con todo el sol dándome en la que irme a la academia de baile aunque sin ganas,así que me voy a duchar.

La verad esque a veces lo paso realmente mal en el baile porque no les caigo muy bien a mis compis de 14 a 15 años.

Me desnudo y enciendo la ducha;me decepciono a mí 15 años,mido 1´55 y peso 52 kilos.

Soy con un cuerpo en forma de campana o manzana aunque tengo poca cintura y mucha cadera.

Mi pelo es rubio cenizo y muy largo,mi cara es redonda y blanca como el resto de mi cuerpo,ojos marrones y mejillas ás de las gafas porque sino no vería bien.

Me meto en la ducha y dejo que las heladas gotas de agua mojen mi cuerpo hasta relajarlo por he terminado salgo empapada y me seco con un par de visto con ropa de deporte,me cojo una mochilita con las zapatillas de baile y una botella de agua y finalmente,cojo mis llaves y me voy a las 5.

Cuando llego me hago una coleta alta,me pongo las zapatillas de baile y salgo a estirar los músculos.

El resto de la clase ha sido un desastre total.

La profesora me pidió que escogiera una canción para hacer una coreografía con ella y elegí ¨Rock me ¨de One Direction. Desde ahí el 95 porciento de las chicas me miraron mal.

Salgo ante la atenta mirada de mis compañ doblo la esquina veo a un chico de unos 16 años,rubio de ojos azules que miraba a todos los lados buscando extraño pero se parece a Peeta,el de los Juegos Del Hambre ,ya sabéis ese único libro que publicó Suzanne Collins y que me encanta.

Pero en realidad esto solo acaba de siguientes días son más exrtraños aú símbolos de l Capitolio por todas partes,y por si fuera poco unos amigos se vuelven raros,frikis y marginados.

Cuando les pregunté lo único que me dijeron es: ¨El mundo va a cambiar Aroha,no sabes hasta que punto¨,luego escuché algo sobre una carta y que iban a me pillaron me miraron dolidos y me dijeron: ¨¿Es qué no lo entiendes?.Y ya no me hablan.

Hace unos cinco días que pasó lo del supuesto Peeta y el mundo se ha vuelto sexto día vuelvo a casa del instituto estupefacta por las cosas extrañas que me han pasado en el instituto.

Y como no,no puedo recibir una calurosa más que entro por la puerta mis oídos se ven afectados.

-¡Aroha¡.me grita mi madre.

-¿Qué?

-Han traído una carta para tí.

-¿Una carta?¿Esque no saben que existe e-mail,facebook y Skype?

-Me parece que no,sólo tienes que mirar la carta para darte cuenta de que tiene que ser alguien algo corto de , coge la carta ,está encima de mi mesita de noche;y date prisa que vamos a comer filetes con sopa.

-Ok.

Voy como una bala hacia la habitación de mi madre y observo la carta detenidamente.

Mi primera impresión esque parece un manuscrito antiguo de alquimia o algo así.La segunda impresión es que el símbolo de cera que cQuerida señorita Ruiz :

¡Enhorabuena¡Ha sido usted seleccionada para ser la subtributo del tributo en la Arena del tributo del distrito 12 Katniss Everdeen en los 75 Juegos del juegos como cada 25 años serán los vencedores de los últimos 25 años estarán en la Arena ,así como su subtributo elegido.

Rompiendo las reglas,como cada año antes de ir a la Arena se está una semana preparándose,este año será 1 1 semana será en el Capitolio entrenando,en el desfile y en fiestas.

La 2 y la mitad de la 3 semana se harán en Londres dónde ya se esta terminando el centro de tributos dónde estará éis máximo 5 días para iros con vuestra familia porque deberéis volver a Londres ,más entrenamientos,fiestas y otro desfile.

Lo demás lo pasaréis en el Capitolio,con el examen de entrenamiento ,las entrevistas y mas eventos.

Cuando estéis en la Arena las personas más ricas de que no son del Capitolio también serán patrocinadores.

Le rogamos que no diga nada a Capitolio avisará a toda la población mundialmente mediante un anuncio,si contradice esta regla,alguien cercano a usted podría sufrir las consecuencias.

¡Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte esté siempre,siempre de vuestra parte¡

El presidente:

Snow.

ierra la carta se parece a la bandera del Capitolio.

Me sorprendo a mí misma no sabiendo si abrir o no el sobre,pero seguro que será una broma de algún friki.

Sin embargo cuando abro el sobre y leo la carta ya no estoy tan segura.

Querida señorita Ruiz :

¡Enhorabuena¡Ha sido usted seleccionada para ser la subtributo del tributo en la Arena del tributo del distrito 12 Katniss Everdeen en los 75 Juegos del juegos como cada 25 años serán los vencedores de los últimos 25 años estarán en la Arena ,así como su subtributo elegido.

Rompiendo las reglas,como cada año antes de ir a la Arena se está una semana preparándose,este año será 1 1 semana será en el Capitolio entrenando,en el desfile y en fiestas.

La 2 y la mitad de la 3 semana se harán en Londres dónde ya se esta terminando el centro de tributos dónde estará éis máximo 5 días para iros con vuestra familia porque deberéis volver a Londres ,más entrenamientos,fiestas y otro desfile.

Lo demás lo pasaréis en el Capitolio,con el examen de entrenamiento ,las entrevistas y mas eventos.

Cuando estéis en la Arena las personas más ricas de que no son del Capitolio también serán patrocinadores.

Le rogamos que no diga nada a Capitolio avisará a toda la población mundialmente mediante un anuncio,si contradice esta regla,alguien cercano a usted podría sufrir las consecuencias.

¡Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte esté siempre,siempre de vuestra parte¡

El presidente:

Snow.

Que graciosa es la gente,y luego se creerán encima que me lo voy a creer.

Observo que dentro del sobre hay otro papel pequeño y una lámina color carne metálica con el símbolo del capitolio y un 12 en el el papelito y lo leo:

La lámina que hay en el sobre deberá ponérsela en el brazo y el día de la cosecha os sacarán sangre deberás enseñársela al vigilante que lo haga.

Hágalo si no quiere tener problemas.

La tontería de la pulsera me ha hecho simbolo y el número de la pulsera son negros con el borde dorado.

Mañana antes de irme al insti me la pondré.Me voy a comer.

-¿De que iba la carta?-dice mi madre en la comida.

-Sobre noseque de unos juegos del Hambre especiales,que soy una subtributo y muchas tonterías más.

-¡Y quién te la ha enviado?-dice mi padre.

-Algún aburrido y corto de mente.

El resto del día me lo paso pensando en la carta y en quién me la habría podido tomo lo de la carta a broma pero sin embargo esa y todas las noches siguientes tengo pesadillas sobre mi muerte en la Arena.

A la mañana siguiente antes de irme al instituto recuerdo la pulsera y estoy deseando contarle a mis amigos lo de la carta y enseñarles la pulsera,se van a morir de la risa.

Al irme a poner la pulsera cerca de la palma de mi mano aunque más atrás noto un pequeño escozor,doloroso pero soportable. Y lo que veo me deja atónita: la pulsera se ha fundido con mi piel y sólo se ve el símbolo con el 12 en la mano por encima,no noto nada.

Vale...esto no es ,es mi imaginación,eso no puede voy al instituto y como siempre mi grupo de amigos están marginándose,cada día les veo peor,parece como si cada día se acercaran más a su muerte,que dramá el recreo me decido a ha hablar con ellos:

-¡hola¡

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dice mi amiga Lidia.

-Vaya,ahora no puedo ni saludaros.

-Ya te lo dijimos Aroha,no podemos hablar contigo,y ya te contamos demasiado.-dice Sergio.

-Haber dejaros de tonterías,os voy a contar una cosa wue me pasó ayer haber si os reís y dejáis de decir cosas que no tienen pies ni cabeza.

-Bueno vale-dicen Angel e Inma a la vez.

-Escuchad,ayer cuando llegué a casa mi madre dijo que me habían traído una carta,y el símbolo de fuera del sobre se parecía al del í la carta larga y decía que era una subtributo en los 75 Juegos del Hambre.Y lo más gracioso era que había otro papelito pequeño que decía que tenía que ponerme una pulsera que estaba también dentro del sobre y que tenía que enseñársela a un vigilante el supuesto día de la cosecha.

Cuando acabo me mirán horrorizados y Lidia se hecha a llorar ya que sólo tiene 13 años y los demás tenemos 15.

-Venga dejad ya de actuar ,se que es una broma vuestra.

-Ya claro.¿Acaso nos estamos riendo?-dice Inma.

-Di lo que quieras,pero en la carta que también nos la enviaron a a nosotros ponía que si se lo decías a alguien tendrías problemas,¿Se lo has contado a alguien además de nosotros?

-A mi familia.

-Pues prepárate -dice Sergio.

-Dios estáis locos de remate,me voy.

Y me voy salir de clase me iba a mi casa con mi amiga Carmen cuando la atropelló un coche y se la llevaron a 3 horas con ella.

Cuando llegué a casa ni siquiera me preguntaron el porque de mi retraso de 3 horas, porque mi abuela había muerto de una sobredosis de alguna droga.

Y los próximos 2 días tengo las mismas pesadillas de mi estoy asustando y mis amigos me siguen mirando son sólo imaginaciones mías,debo estar tranquila,son simples casualidades, ¡Los Juegos del Hambre no existen¡Y me duermo intentando creerme eso.

Me despierto a las 3:55 de la madrugada,el calor sofocante me impide dormir,además del hecho que he tenido otra de esas frecuentes pesadillas.

Madre mía voy a por un vaso de agua.

Me bebo 4 si nos son 5 vasos de agua,y vuelvo a la cama más hidratada pero sin sueño.

El sueño no llega a mí así que voy a leer.

Cojo mi libro de ¨Memorias de Idhún¨ de Laura Gallego García.

Justo a las 20 páginas,10 minutos despúes de empezar a leer escucho como se enciende la tele.Y voy a apagarla antes de que mi madre...

-¡Aroha¡

-¿Qué?

-Apaga la tele.

-Ya voy.

Cuando llego al salón la tele está encendida pero en negro.¿Qué habrá programado mi hermano en la tele?¿Las sábanas blancas?

Bueno voy a seguir leyendo, a ver por donde iba,vale ..

Y a los 5 minutos la tele de las narices se vuelve a encender.

-¡AROHA¡

-Eque se ha vuelto a encender.

-Pues desprográmala.

-Voy.

Hala otro paseito al saloncito las 4:18 de la madrugada.

Miro la programación del canal y... no conozco este de nombre THG con una sola cosa,y no esta anuncio mundial importante a las 4:22.

-¡mamá¡

-¿¡Qué¡?

-Pone que es un anuncio mundial e importante.

-Si ssque o nos dejarán ni dormir los políticos,llama a tu hermano.

Voy asqueada hacia la habitación de mi hermana y se lo digo a empujones.

Cuando lo hago voy otra vez a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y me lo llevo al salón

Al minuto una imagen va apareciendo en la pantalla es el símbolo del Capitolio,y luego empieza a sonar algo que parece el himno.

-¡Venga qué ya empieza¡

Vienen a paso ligero y se dejan caer en el sofá y los sillones.

El himno dura unos aproximadamente 3 minutos y la pantalla da ahora la forma de una jardín precioso de rosas blancas y en medio está el con una rosa blanca y una falsa sonrisa.Y entonces es cuando lo veo;veo en sus ojos de serpiente mi final.

-Buenas noches mundo.-habla en inglés con los subtítulos debajo en español.

-Soy el presidente Snow de Panem,siento lo de despertaros a algunos a altas horas de la noche pero esto es muy aquí para presentarles los 75 Juegos del Hambre,es decir, el Vasallaje de los juegos se celebran cada 25 años y hemos decidido este año que un vencedor y una vencedora de Panem de juegos anteriores y sin importar la edad jugarán este añ ás cada tributo ha escogido una ciudadano suyo de entre 12 y 18 años,estos ya han sido son los subtributos y sí,pelearán en la los siguientes lugares deberán asearse e ir a la plaza mas cercana y famosa de su regíon,esto es porque en esa región hay subtributos y los tributos estarán allí para llevarse a los subtributos a sus familiares y a sus amigos más cercanos al ás de estilistas y son los lugares:

-Londres-subtributos del 1 y 2.

-Cannes-subtributos del 7 y 9.

-Conakry del este-subtributos del 11 y 5.

-Rabat-subtributos del 3 y 6.

-La Valetta-subtributos del 8. Y

-San Pedro del Pinatar- subtributos del 4,10 y 12.

Ahora iros rápido porque en 1 hora y 30 mis agentes irán casa por casa para comptobar si hay alguien,ah ,algo más la visión del los juegos es obligatoria.

Me despido.¡Felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte esté siempre,siempre de vuestra parte

Resultaba que eno era broma,creo que se me para el corazón,no puedo respirar ,mientras caigo desmayada en el sofá pienso en mi final,una muerte dolorosa y lenta.

Me despierta 10 minutos después mi madre,ella ya se ha preparado ya, y mi hermano y mi padre están en ello.

-Date prisa.

Como un insecto hacia su trampa voy a mi habitación y me pongo unos pantalones cortos vaqueros,una camiseta negra de manga corta y unas romanas aseo,me pongo las gafas y me cepillo mi pelo largo.

Estamos todos preparados de casa y vemos a la gente caminando hacia la plaza con mucha inseguridad .Por el camino veo a Sergio ,a Lidia y a sus familias,así que me quedo con Sergio y Lidia, y las otras 2 familias se juntan con la mía tras amigos no hablan...

-¿Lo ves?Te lo tomaste a broma y mira ahora,espero que por lo menos les hayas dicho a tus padres que eres una subtributo..-dice Sergio.

-Pues no lo hecho.

-Osea que les harás sufrir horriblemente.

-¡Basta ya¡-grito-dejad de hacerme sentir culpable,ha cualquier persona en su sano juicio todo esto le habría parecido una broma,me di cuenta de que era verdad cuando vi a Snow y me desmayé...

-Si lo hubieras aceptado antes...-comenta Lidia tranquila.

-No tenía modo de saber que era verdad,además no era yo la que montaba el espectáculo llorando escandalosamente en el instituto.

-Por lo menos yo ya lo pasé,ahora te toca a tí..

-Yo no voy a llorar,nunca lloro delante de nadie y esta vez no es una excepción.

-Eso ahora,cuando te obliguen a matar y aceptar que seguramente morirás me dices.

-Eso no pasará.-digo mientras entramos en la plaza rodeada de guardias.

Hay una cola gigantesca que iba hacia unas mesas,pero iban rápido,no como las del mé pusimos en cola que ahora salía de la esperábamos a que nos sacaran sangre y nos dieran una especie de traductor universal para el oído ,Lidia,Sergio y yo observamos que las terrazas y ciertas cosas habían sido retiradas de la plaza para dejar paso a un gran escenario poco llamativo pero sutil,que ocupaba tres cuartos de la ún iban sacando sangre a la gente,ésta se iba poniendo en grandes masas a tiritar ,cuchichear y desearse buena le toca a Lidia,se asusta y empieza a temblar,y cuando la pinchan y la ponen el traductor con algo de miedo enseña su brazo y el vigilante sonríe.

Ahora le toca a Sergio que hace el mismo procedimiento de Lidia pero sin miedo.

Avanzo y me introducen una pequeña aguja en el dedo y guardan la muestra de és me coloco el traductor en el oído y dudosa le enseño el tatuaje al vigilante,y se ríe,y como no de paso nos reimos todos ,si pudiera empezaría entrenándome matándolo a él.

Voy hacia Lidia y Sergio que están con nuestras familias justo en el medio de todo el gentío,temblando,y no de frío precisamente.

Intento relajarme pero cuando un tío que parece muy malo sale de detrás del escenario la angustia me invade,y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que quiero llorar como decía escasas lágrimas salen de mis ojos,y las siguen las lágrimas de Sergio y Lidia ante la mirada extrañada de nuestras familias y la gente de acercamos unos a otros y nos damos la mano,como si eso pudiera no,porque seguramente en 1 semana estaremos todos muertos.

-Buenas noches querida gente,soy Plutarch Heavensbee,el vigilante jefe de Los 75 juegos del Hambre.

Este año es el Vasallaje de los veinticinco y esta es la última parada de la cosecha de este año.

Como aniversario hemos decidido que cada tributo ,antiguos vencedores de los últimos 25 años,podían elegir a un subtributo de entre 12 y 18 años para pelear con ellos en los Juegos del Hambre de este año,pero de fuera de Panem,y habéis tenido suerte,tenéis 3 distritos interesados en gente ¡y los subtributos fueron avisados hace 1 semana.

Bien antes de presentar a los afortunados tengo que avisaros de algo:la visión completa de los Juegos es obligatoria y nos aseguraremos de és de esto los subtributos se irán con su tributo a su casa ,se prepararán y luego si quieren los familiares y 3 amigos cercanos podrán venirse al Capitolio ya que hay un avión para cada distrito.

Estos afortunados estarán ene un hotel de lujo,y podrán venir a algunas fiestas.

Bien,y ahora que salga el primer como Plutarch se va a la esquina izquierda delante del escenario y aparece un cuatro gigante detrás del escenario.

-Primer tributo, Distrito 4 Mags.

Venga ya,sale una señora de unos 80 años,con el pelo grisáceo y un vestido azul de viejita..

-Subtributo,Lidia Ramirez..

Y hay va la otra mala parte,Lidia nos sonríe y sube tranquila al escenario,nos saluda y se va con Mags un poco más atrás pero cerca de Plutarch.

-Siguiente tributo,Distrito 4,Finnick Odair.

Lo sale de detrás del escenario en lo 1 que me fijo es en su ropa:una camiseta gris un poco abierta en el pecho,unos pantalones negros pitillos y unos zapatos blancos y negros.

En lo 2 que me fijo es en su rostro:piel de tono dorado,pelo color bronce ,unos hipnóticos ojos color verde mar,unos labios carnosos y una sonrisa envidiada por los ángeles.

Después de estos 2 puntos mi última conclusión es que me estoy enamorando...¡Qué es broma casi picáis¡

Yo no,pero sí casi todas las demás mujeres presentes que le miran con una cara parecida a las de manga con los corazones en los lo más gracioso de la situación es que todos los hombres con expresión envidiosa viendo a sus mujeres y novias con los ojos como platos,luego estaba yo y un para de mujeres aburridas como ostras,su belleza clásica y perfecta no me impresiona en absoluta.

Están todas en otro mundo ,el mundo de Finnick Odair. Se pone al lado de Lidia dirijiendo sonrisas y algún que otro beso,con lo que las chicas responden con resoplidos a Lidia y Mags con dos besos en las mejillas,y Lidia no va a ser menos,se pone roja.

No podré soportar a este tío por mucho tiempo...


	2. Chapter 2

-No finjáis os parezco atractivo,como a todas.

-Tu sueñas,las cucarachas son mas guapas que tú.

-Ya entiendo lo que pasa...

-Porfin.

-Eres una niñita rebelde y que se pica en las discursiones.

-Yo no soy rebelde y no me pico.

-Basta Finnick Odair no te queremos aquí-dice Sergio aburrido.

-Eso reduce a algunas personas ¿no Arohita,Lidia?-nos mira pícaramente y me sonrojo-igual que yo no os quiero cerca ni a ti ni a Angel.

-Mira no voy a discutir contigo,es como discutir con la única preocupación en toda tu vida ha sido tener el cutis perfecto así que si no te importa Adiós.

-Habló el que ama a su amiga Aroha y es tan miedica que sabe que no le corresponde y por eso no se lo dice.

-¿vamos Finnick?-pregunta Yeremaia a lo lejos.

-Sí,vamos Lidia.

Finnick coge a Lidia del hombro y la obliga a ir con él.

-Adiós,Arohita.

-No me llames así.-respondo enfadada.

Él solo rie y se va.

-Ah,y Sergio díselo ya que se te nota mucho,seguro que no cambiará vuestra relación,te quiere menos que a las cabras.

Sergio no lo soporta sale andando a paso rápido directo hacia él,dispuesto a hacerle dao,pero yo temo que sea al revés,porque Finnick Odair ni se inmuta por su reacción;ni siquiera cuando Sergio casi le acierta un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Supongo que Sergio se confía demasiado.

Finnick da la vuelta a Sergio entre la confusión del momento y le da una tremenda patada en el centro de la espalda ,lo cual no parece muy fuerte.

Pero Sergio cae desplomado segundos después,la gente está agitada,y Plutarch llama rápidamente a unos que es algo liviano porque los enfermeros fruncen el ceño preocupados.

No puedo quedarme aquí,mientras voy hacia Plutarch veo que se llevan a Sergio en un helicóptero.

-¿Puedo ir con él?

-No preciosa tu novio estará bien,si se porta bien le curarán tranquila.

-No te he preguntado Odair,quiero ir con él.

-No puedes a no ser que una persona de poder como yo te lo permita y te acompañe,y no es el caso osea que no puedes ir.

-Me parece que no me has escuchado al decirte que me importa más bien poco lo que digas.

-Y a mi me parece que tu a mi tampoco me has escuchado,no puedes ir,punto.

-No te soporto,como le hayas echo algo estás muerto Odair.

-Oh la niñita rebelde se ha picado...

-No me he picado y no soy rebelde .

-No entiendo porque te enfadas tanto Arohita ,tranquila.

-Ya no me llames Arohita.

-Vale ,mensaje recibido, no quieres que te llame ¿cómo?¿Arohita?

-Finnick Odair para ya-me está sacando de mis casillas.

-¿te estoy picando preciosa?-me pregunta con una sonrisa encantadora.

No puedo evitar fijarme en lo perfecto de sus boca:labios carnosos,dientes blanco,perfectamente alineados y una sonrisa perfecta...

-Se que mi sonrisa te gusta preciosa.

-No me digas preciosa,¿te gustaría que te llamara guapo?

-Claramente que sí,es un cumplido,me pareces guapa es un cumplido.-me sonrojo hasta la raiz del cabello.

-No te lo llamaría porque no lo eres,no eres nada guapo.

-Es una pena tú eres preciosa.

-Eso no funciona conmigo,puede que con la ejemmm Carol sí,no conmigo.

-Es decir,que estás celosa porque he abrazado a Carol.

-No es verdad-digo con voz chillona.

-Tranquila eso lo soluciono ahora mismo.

Me atrae hacia él y me abraza muy fuerte como si fuera un me sonríe y me acaricia el pelo.

Odio que me toquen el pelo.

-Estás muy rojita preciosa.

-y tu estas muy loco.-seguidamente me deshago de su abrazo rápidamente y me voy.

-Cuando quieras te doy otro guapa.

-Cállate Odair.


End file.
